In imaging and scanning applications it is important to ensure that documents, objects, etc., are photographed or scanned accurately and precisely. In some instances, the camera used to image the objects is mounted above a platform on which the objects are placed to be scanned. The camera is oriented such that the lens of the camera and the surface of the platform face towards each other, e.g., the camera lens faces downward and the platform surface faces upwards.